dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Velociraptor/@comment-76.15.128.187-20150402202731
time for a dino death battle fight! a dryosaurus eats leaves. He hears a rustling he looks around to see a deinonychus jumping on him. She cuts open his stomach killing him. Unfortunately the smell of rotting flesh attracts some company. A male velociraptor walks toward the deinonychus. The deinonychus growls at the velociraptor. As if it were a signal the velociraptor jumps on the deinonychus's left side slashing at it. The deinonychus shakes her side sending the weak velociraptor flying against a tree. The velociraptor gets up and runs at the deinonychus at full speed the deinonychus tries to counter with a headbutt but she is to slow. The velociraptor jumps on the deinonychus's head and bites down on her snout. Then flying from a tree a female troodon does a backflip and lands on her feet and goes up to the dryosaur corpse. The velociraptor is made and releases the deinonychus's snout and runs up to the troodon. The smart troodon has an idea. She does a back flip and lands on the velociraptor back the velociraptor is too weak to hold the troodon and falls on his stomach. The velociraptor decides to crush the troodon by rolling on back the troodon does a ninja jump back. The velociraptor rolls on his back. The troodon goes for the velociraptor's throat. The velociraptor quickly counters it by spearing the troodon through her upper jaw. The velociraptor pulls his hand out of the troodon's upper jaw. The deinonychus headbutts the troodon sending her flying. She hits the velociraptor in the head with her head dazing him. The deinonychus goes for the velociraptor's throat and spins him around sending him flying. The velociraptor is undazed only to hit the wires of a pacecephalosaurus cage. He is electricuted causing an explosion sending him and the deinonychus flying. The troodon is engulfed in the explosion. The pacecephalosaurus's cage is destroyed. The pacephalosaurus walks away. All three of raptors are still alive. The velociraptor's pink feather's were burned off. The troodon knows that the velociraptor is stunned. The troodon runs toward the velociraptor and swats him with her tail. The velociraptor is stunned and unable to balance causing him to fall on his stomache. The troodon bites down on the velociraptor's tail and proceeds to drag his body to a hill, throw him off, and body slam him. Before she does the deinonychus bites down on the velociraptor's neck and proceeds to drag him toward the dryosaurus carcass where she could maul him to death and eat the dryosaurus. The both walk in different directions ripping the velociraptor in half killing him insantly. The deinonychus realses the velociraptor's top half and the troodon releases the velociraptor's bottom half. The deinonychus head butts the troodon but is countered by punches. The deinonychus head butts the troodon again this time knocking her to the ground. The troodon crawls between the deinonychus's legs and bites down on the deinonychus's right leg. The deinonychus kicks the troodon in the left side with her good leg slashing open her side and exposing ribs. The troodn realeses her grip but the damage is already done. The deinonychus can only limp. The deinonychus furiously headbutts the troodon sending her flying next to a lake. The deinonychus limps oward the troodon. Just as she is about to finish the troodon off she feel sharp pain in her chest. She looks down to see that the troodon jabbed her in the chest with her left hand. The deinonychus jerks back ripping off the troodon's left forearm. The deinonychus pulls the arm out of her chest. She headbutts the troodon once more sending her falling into the lake. The deinonychus thinks the troodon drowned and turns around. Just what the troodon had planned. She jumps out of the lake and bites down on the deinonychus's tail. The troodon jumps backward. All of her weight drags the deinonychus into the lake as the troodn planned. The water turns red due to their blood as the two raptors wrestle. A suchominus watches the two fight. The deinonychus is stronger and body slams the troodon. The troodon knows she isn't going to live and closes her eyes. The deinonychus looks at the troodon with pity and decides to put the troodon out of her misery. She bites down on the troodon's neck and lunges decapitating the troodon. The deinonychus swims to shore and walks toward the dryosaurus carcass. She realeses the troodon's head and gives a victory roar. She starts eating the dryosaurus carcass. After finishing eating the deinonychus watches as the troodon's corpse floats up and floats to shore. A jeep stops and the deinonychus gets picked up to be treated for her wounds. K.O all three of the raptors had advantages such as the velociraptor being the fastest one the troodon being the smartest one and the deinonychus being the strongest one. So it all came down to what adavntage is the most crucial in a fight. In a fight speed in aproximately 70/100, brains is aproximately 80/100, and strengh is about 90/100. So the winner is deinonychus.